1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame structure for an industrial vehicle, such as a forklift, which is used for loading/unloading work.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a conventionally typical forklift includes a loading/unloading device 32 on the front portion of a vehicle body 31, a seat 33 on the front side upper portion of the vehicle body 31, and a counter-weight 34 on the rear side of the vehicle body 31 to enhance the stabilization of the vehicle in the front-to-rear direction. An engine room is defined in a space between left and right side frames constructing strength members of the vehicle body 31, and an engine 35 is mounted to the engine room through an engine mount (not shown) having a vibration-absorbing function. The upper portion of the engine room is covered by an engine hood 36 on which the seat 33 is installed.
The conventional frame structure thus constructed is effective in view of the protection of the engine 35 from the externally-applied impact due to a collision or the Like since the engine disposed within the engine room is surrounded and covered by stationary members entirely with the exception of the engine hood 36.
On the other hand, in view of the maintenance work for the engine and peripheral equipments associated therewith, it is pointed out that the maintenance space is small and the workability of the maintenance work is poor since the space through which the engine and the peripheral parts can be accessed is limited only to the upper opening portion of the engine room opened by the engine hood 36.